The invention relates to a dimensionally rigid container, e.g. a shell-like case, with at least one carrying handle articulated to an outside, which comprises a handle strip and two terminal legs and which on the container side is articulated parallel to the handle strip.
Such dimensionally rigid containers are widely used. They are used as suitcases, for carrying high-value tools and for electronic appliances. The carrying handle or handles are fitted roughly centrally to a narrow side and articulated in such a way that they drop down or collapse on the particular narrow side as a result of their own weight as soon as the container is put down. In the case of narrow cases the carrying handle projects over the edge of the case. It then forms a projection, which is considered to a hindrance in many cases, because the particular user can hit against it or because the bulkiness of the container is increased. This is the case not only during transportation, but also in the open state, particularly if the container contains professional equipment, which is to be used in situ under constricted space conditions with the container open.
Numerous investigations have been carried out to position the carrying handle in such a way that it is a minimum hindrance when not in use. French patent 1 460 833 discloses a number of variants for flush case handles. The legs are inter alia articulated at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the carrying handle both on the container side and on the handle side. By displacing the articulation points in the direction of the handle strip either in longitudinal slots within the said strip or in recesses in the container wall, it is possible to stretch, flatten and lower in flush manner into a container wall recess the said carrying handle. In addition, the large number of components necessary causes rattling in the case of transport vibrations, which can be considered unpleasant. The sliding guides also suffer from the disadvantage of low lateral stability.
German patent 8 45 838 discloses a flush, rigid carrying handle for fitting in a container wall cutout.
A handle for a lady's handbag is known from German patent 5 09 972. The handle is swung completely into the interior of the bag when it is not in use. Thus, it is always necessary to open the handbag and carry out a manipulation in its interior.